Drabbles of Escaflowne!
by Ivory Byrd
Summary: Longish drabbles centering around the world of Gaea, and Hitomi's life back on Earth! All head canons that I've come up with over the years. Enjoy! Drabble #1 - Allen wants Celena on the market, hoping that she'd make someone a good wife. But before she can do that, she needs an examination to make sure all's well. Rated T for Reproductive Talk


I'm gonna be doing a few (long) dribbles here and there, just really getting back in the flow of things again. Most of these are based on head canons and ideas that i've had growing up watching Escaflowne the movie and the series.

I hope you enjoy!

Summary: Celena is going in for a checkup, Allen wants her looked over before she starts meeting men to get possibly married to. Only one slight problem...

* * *

Drabble #1

Millerna's smile gave some assurance to Celena as she laid along the bed, she only wore an infirmary shift with nothing underneath. The short haired young woman shivered slightly.

"Have you had any problems with your monthly flow?" Millerna had her doctor's robes on drew the curtains closed and switched on a lamp.

"Monthly flow?" Celena asked, suddenly frightened. "What do you mean by monthly flow?" She sat up some and looked at Millerna cautiously as she pulled on a pair of gloves.

"You're womanly flow, your body prepares itself to bare a child, but as you aren't conceiving so your body sheds that lining, which causes pain and blood to flow from here." She pointed downwards and smiled. "Every month around the same time, give or take a few days."

Celena shook her head. "No, I've not had that, does it happen to all women?"

"Yes…" she said. "You mean you dont have it happen?"

"No.. never." Celena shook her head again. "At least not since the war."

"Oh.. oh my.." Millerna whispered. "Do you think that it's because of what they did to you?"

"I really dont know what they did, I dont remember any of it." Celena replied, her face dropping some, at the realization of what Zaibach did to her.

"It'd make sense, you were male for so long, and the kind of alteration they did to your body, I can imagine it took some toll on your body's natural functions." Millerna gave her a smile, despite how frustrated she felt. "Could you go ahead and lay down, so I can see, it may just be that your body is catching up with maturity, you're still young."

Celena was still unsure but laid down, Millerna was the only one she could somewhat trust. The only one that didn't make her skin crawl. She was also a doctor, not a sorcerer that would poke her with needles or shove little pills down her throat.

"It could be that your body has stunted puberty, I've heard of some women not hitting theirs until fifteen or so, so you should be fine." She wanted to assure the girl, though she still worried herself. She helped Celena get moved to a good position and lightly pulled up the bottom of her dress.

Celena's reaction was to close her legs quickly and curl up more.

"You trust me right?" Millerna asked, "It'll be ok, just relax and we'll talk so you don't focus on it as much." she smiled and pulled Celena's legs apart. "How is Allen?"

"He's ok.. I'm always giving him grief." Celena whispered. "I dont think he know h-OW…" her voice cracked.

Millerna gave her an assuring smile. "That's Allen though, he's not good around girls he cant woo," She chuckled. "He's at least feeding you right?"

"H-he is, I just really wish he'd try to-ooo.. umm.." Celena's mind went blank, she didn't like this. "It kinda.. hurts."

"I know, I'm just about done, and I'll give Allen a talking to, about how teenage girls need to be taken care of. You should be dating."

"I'm not… interested in that.." Celena panted out.

"All done," she hid her discomfort well, smiling. "Well, as far as I can tell things are ok.." she whispered. Something was wrong, but she hadn't been totally sure without operation, and Celena didn't need to go through that. Millerna worried about what pushing would result in.

"Thank the gods," she whispered and pushed down the shift and sat up slowly. "Can I get dressed?"

"Oh yes, go ahead and get dressed." Millerna took off the gloves. "I'm gonna go have a chat with Allen," She said and pointed to the other room.

Millerna sat down next to Allen. "Well, she's off the mother market." She laid her arms across her lap.

Allen sat up straight and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I believe the Zaibach sorcerers performed a tubal litigation on her, so that there would be no chance of her resurfacing once a month after she hit puberty." She whispered.

"I have no idea what that means." Allen shook his head.

"She cant have children," Millerna replied, shaking her head at him, "They've possibly removed her reproductive system, and now she's unable to conceive or even carry a child. So basically, if you intended on marrying her off to someone, you may want to give up."

Celena on the other side of the door smiled, happily rejoicing. She'd heard Allen talking to various others about his plans for her. As much as she hated what the sorcerers did to her, she was happy that she'd be free.


End file.
